Born to Be a Winner
| catalognumber=KOC-CD-4185 | recordcompany=KOCH Records | colorscheme=Johto }} Born to Be a Winner is the opening theme song for the English dub of the fourth season, Pokémon: Johto League Champions, as well as the fourth Pokémon movie, Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. It was used from A Goldenrod Opportunity to Machoke, Machoke Man!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the fourth Japanese opening, Aim to Be a Pokémon Master (Whiteberry Version), as well as original footage created for the opening. Lyrically, it borrows heavily from the original Pokémon Theme. The TV version is available on the CD, . Lyrics TV version Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon... ...Let's do it I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was) To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills I know I just can't miss Gonna show the world Born to be a winner (Johto) Born to be a champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best (Pokémon Johto) Born to be a winner Pokémon! Ending version ...Let's do it Born to be a winner (Johto) Born to be a champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best (Pokémon) Born to be a winner (Johto) Born to be a champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best (Pokémon Johto) Born to be a winner Pokémon! Movie version Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon... ...Let's do it I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (no one ever was) To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills I know I just can't miss Gonna show the world Born to be a winner Born to be a Champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best Born to be a winner! Pokémon! Every challenge along the way With courage I will face (courage I will face) I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team (there's no better team!) Arm in arm we'll win the fight Gonna live our dream Born to be a winner Born to be a Champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best (the very best) I was born to be a winner Born to be a Champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best Born to be a winner! (born to be the very best) Born to be a winner, Pokémon! Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Video 1m1s|Pokemon|color=DDD|colordark=FFCB49|colorlight=FFCB49}} Trivia * The fact that this theme borrows heavily from the original is similar to how Aim to Be a Pokémon Master, the first Japanese opening theme, was remixed and used as the fourth Japanese opening theme. * Most of the animation used in this opening is original. Only a few scenes were taken from the original fourth Japanese intro. * In some areas, this intro did not begin at the fourth season starting episode, but much later. * This is the only opening so far to not be translated into Danish. * A special remix was to be made for the German version, but was cut out of the final version. * Some international dubs, like the and , missed the reference to the original theme song at the beginning of this theme song, using completely new lyrics instead of the original lyrics from Pokémon Theme. * This opening features the most Gym Leaders, with a total of ten: , , Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Clair. In other languages Destiny awaits me |nl= I'm a born winner |fi= I have born to win |fr= ﻿ The Johto Champions |de= We are the winners |he=נולדתי לנצח |hi= |ta= |te= |pl= I want to be a winner |pt_br= Born to be a Champion |pt_eu= You're a champion |es_la= I always want the triumph |es_eu= That is my destiny |sv= Born to win the battle |it= ﻿ I'm a winner }} Category:English opening themes de:Wir sind die Gewinner (Musiktitel) es:OP04 fr:Les champions de Johto it:Sono un vincitore